


Even Kings and Queens Have Off Days

by Adariall



Series: Like the Kings and Queens of Old [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Fili and Kili, Courtship, Dis is a boss, Durin Family, F/M, Family Feels, Love, Romance, Sibling Incest, Thorin is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots set in the Kings and Queens of Old 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the Lady Wants (The Lady Gets)

“I am…distracted.” Thorin glanced at Dis pointedly as he sprawled back on his bed.

She sighed and continued sharpening the blade that she held carefully in her hand. “Distracted?”

“Aroused.” He groused.

Dis rolled her eyes and paused for a moment. She looked over the knife with deliberate slowness before she placed it back on the table. She didn’t turn toward him, instead she choose another of the knives from the table and set back to work.

“Dis-” he began in a voice that he would deny was a whine if asked about later. “Come, put your blades away and come to bed.”

“Perhaps if you run to the kitchens and get me something to eat I’ll join you.”

Thorin looked up, suddenly hopeful. “I can do that.” If he was being honest at that particular point he would be willing to dye the Elven king’s prized elk pink if she demanded it in the hope that she would join him.

“Then go. If you are lucky, I may be finished when you get back.”

Wordlessly he rolled off of the bed and climbed to his feet. He flashed her a wide grin as he quickly made his way out of his chambers, a spring in his step that hadn’t been there before. If it was dinner Dis wanted, dinner she would get.


	2. Gifts of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her courtship with Thorin, Dis goes to Balin with a specific request for a gift.

“Balin, I’d like to ask a favour of you.” Dis slipped into her cousin’s chambers with a small smile. She’d been planning to seek him out for weeks but she’d only managed to pull up the courage after she found her way into the Elvish strong wine that was hidden in the kitchen.

“What can I do for you, my lady?” He moved to stand up from his desk but she waved him off.

Dis smiled at him warmly and crossed the room to stand in front of him. “It’s Dis, Balin. You’re my cousin, never forget that. And I was wondering if you still kept up with your drawing.”

He watched her with a look of curiosity on his face. “I do, but why?”

“Because I’d like to commission you, my dearest cousin, to create a portrait for someone.”

“Someone?” He raised an eyebrow.

Dis flushed slightly. “For Thorin.”

“Ah yes,” Balin chuckled knowingly. “Your intended.”

She reached out and shoved at his shoulder with a bashful grin. “Yes, that. Now can you do it?”

“I can indeed. And am I to assume that the portrait will be of you?”

“That would be correct.” Dis nodded. “I know that this probably isn’t the best place to do it, and I’m not dressed properly, but I was thinking that maybe sometime in the next few days might work for you?”

Balin reached out and took her hand. “You’re thinking too hard about this, Dis. Thorin will love any gift that you give him, especially if it is something of your own. I know him well, and at heart he is as sentimental as your mother.”

She flashed him a relieved smile before squeezing his hand in return. “You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better.”

“And that is because I observe.” He settled back at his desk, tugging Dis forward as he went. “Now come, this is the perfect time for you to sit for this. You look beautiful and besides, Thorin would rather have a portrait of you looking like yourself, rather than as some tarted up princess.”

Dis couldn’t help but laugh at his words. “If you insist.”

“I do. Now sit down and stay still so that I may begin.” Balin’s voice was firm, but Dis could see the amusement in his eyes.

She smiled to herself as she settled in the chair that he had indicated and watched silently as he gathered together what he needed. Balin was family, but more than that, he was a friend, and that was something that she would always be grateful for.


	3. The One Where Thorin Is the Worst Patient EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin was, without a question, the worst patient in the entirety of Ered Luin.

Thorin was, without a question, the worst patient in the entirety of Ered Luin. He’d never taken to being ill well, and he took to being injured even worse. It was only when he had managed to make his way home from a patrol with more broken ribs that he’d ever had in his life and a broken collarbone that Dis realized just how horrible he was at taking things slowly.

“Thorin you are to get back into that bed right now.” Dis stood in the doorway, blocking his path for the third time that afternoon.

“No,” he lurched forward. “I have duties to attend to.”

“The only duty that you have right now is healing, and I swear, if you continue to fight me on this I will make it so that you cannot walk either.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would my dearest Thorin.” She crossed her arms against her chest. “You’ve been doing this all day and I am getting very, very tired of it. I do not have the time to be chasing you back to bed when I also have two toddling dwarflings pulling at my skirts every five minutes.”

All at once the fight seemed to drain from Thorin’s body and he sighed loudly. “Fine. For now, you win.”

Dis took a step forward and rest her hands on his shoulder lightly. “There is no for now. I’ve won and you’re getting back in that bed immediately.”

“Yes, Dis.” He mumbled as he ducked his head slightly.

“None of that,” Dis carefully moved into his space and slipped her fingers under his chin. “I am doing this because I love you and I know that unless you’re force you will not take care of yourself.”

Thorin looked up at her and smiled slightly. “I know, and I love you Dis.” He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. “I am sorry.”

She laughed softly. “Do not apologize, Thorin. I know that we’ll be having this discussion again in the next few days, so you can apologize when this is all done and when you are healed.”

“You are probably right, aren’t you?”

Dis hummed her agreement as she guided him back toward the bed. “Now settle back in the bed. I have to go check on our supper and make sure that Kili hasn’t decided to braid his and Fili’s hair together again. I will come back though and if you’re behaving I’ll bring you the documents Balin dropped by this morning.”

He nodded rapidly as he dropped down onto the bed. He couldn’t help but wince as the sudden movement jostled his ribs and he exhaled sharply. “Perhaps that wasn’t the brightest idea.”

“It really wasn’t.” Dis shook her head and sighed. “Now get under the blankets. I’ll be back soon.”

Thorin grumbled quietly and followed her instructions. Sometimes it truly was better not to fight.


End file.
